Mishtal
Who is Mishtal? From appearance she looks human but claimed that she is a Selkie (seal folk from Scottish mythology) on May 1st. She is happily married to NgnTimmeh and enjoys her work. Mishtal was one of the long-term faithful employees of The Great Pug working multiple positions as both bartender and waitress. Lore Biography/History Before meeting Roflgator and Chipz. Mishtal used to work in the Void Club as a dancer. She hated it because she had to wear skimpy outfits to attract customers. She met Rob and Ikumi at the Void Club on February 16th during their Public World hopping. Initially Rob thought that she was a trap. Life and work at The Great Pug and as Conscience of Chipz When not working she was sometimes found whispering into Chipz's ear, acting as his 'conscience', trying to convince him to stay wholesome and take better care of himself. In situations where Chipz was shamelessly flirting with multiple women at once or going without proper sleep for days Mishtal would be there, trying to convince him to better his ways. Although always promoting a wholesome side she is known to have appeared at work dressed up in both a bunny and a nurse outfit. She enjoys dressing up and have many outfits. She often talks tough, is sometimes quick to lash out with low swinging jabs but letting her actions do the talking, she is both caring and kind. Her friendship with Chipz cast a dark shadow during the Harem Wars and it got her in trouble with Roflgator. For a couple of days due to the rivalry between Rob and Chipz she was cast out of the Robs Posse. While cast out she dressed in her FBI agent outfit. Rob eventually realized that The Great Pug became a mess without the dedicated Mishtal to care for it and accepted her back. She was nominated and won as the Employee of the Month award for May. Mishtal got upset when Rob did not choose her to be the manager for The Great Pug while he went away for a week. Instead he chose Spiderman (Parthurnax?) and Chipz. She started thrashing the place and throwing the pillows to unleash her frustration because she never get promoted. Death She was murdered while attending an improv performance titled 'Ripz' during the Mafia Wars. Her murderer Don Vinchenzo shot her openly in cold blood on May 23rd as a result of the conflict with the Calzone family. Since her murder, her ghost has allegedly been haunting both Rob and Chipz; Rob in particular has been regularly tormented by Mishtal's supposed apparition that only he seems to notice, leaving others dumbfounded. These alleged strange sightings of the ghost of Mishtal in a black veil outfit have also been reportedly seen to be haunting Chipz and his club. Trivia *Despite for being a desktop player, she have custom animations for idle stance, walking, running and dances which makes her unique. Often mistaken to have arms or full body tracking. *Out of character she quitting RP due to IRL work and time-zones not matching and doesn't want to conflict the RP storyline. * She has her own FBI agent Mishtal emoticon and also the voice for subscription sound in StealthRG's (Chipz) Twitch chat. * She keeps saying to everyone that she's married/engaged IRL but some think that she is joking. (Wiki: who?) * She makes her own avatars with the help of her husband NgnTimmeh Gallery Mishtal4.jpg|OG Mishtal Mishtal5.jpg|Nurse Outfit Mishtal_loli.jpg|Mishtal's OG loli avatar Untitled.png|Mishtal as a White Seal Mishtal6.jpg|FBI Mishtal DXklwl1U8AEON1h.jpg|Mishtal's first bunny outfit (taken from her Twitter) Db1dUgiUQAAKKrD.jpg|Mishtal's outfit during Zurui and Lumi's wedding (taken from her Twitter) Mishtal2.jpg|Mishtal's funeral Mishtal3.jpg|Chipz says goodbye... Mishtals_Ghost2.jpg|Mishtal's Ghost...? Links *Mishtal's goodbye song Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Characters